Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-contact charging module and a non-contact charger including a magnetic sheet, and a plane coil section including a wound conducting wire.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of a system which enables charging of a main apparatus by a charger in a non-contact manner has become widespread. Such a system includes a power transmission coil on the charger side, and a power reception coil on the main apparatus side. Electromagnetic induction is generated between the coils, whereby electric power is transmitted from the charger side to the main apparatus side. In addition, it has been proposed to apply a portable terminal apparatus or the like as the main apparatus.
The main apparatus such as the portable terminal apparatus and the charger are preferably reduced in thickness and size. In order to meet such a demand, a configuration that includes plane coil sections as a power transmission coil and a power reception coil, and magnetic sheets may be considered, as disclosed in Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1 and PTL 2.